Chest Night
by Sir Dudeington
Summary: Miss Fortune and Sona have an argument.


'_Sarah_,' echoed a soft voice in Miss Fortune's mind. She yawned, moaned a little as she realized she was awake, and opened one eye to look out the open window, its cool, fresh breeze a tangible presence even under the covers. It was dark, it couldn't be past 3:00 AM, but even the slight light provided by the stars was almost blinding to her. She closed her eye again and turned over to sleep on her belly, hoping to avoid anything even remotely related to the putrid creation that was wakefulness at least until the morning – every exhausted muscle of her body ached from the previous day, telling her that if she wasn't rested by the morning, she'd be unable to so much as walk properly.

'_Sarah, please wake up_.' She groaned, and with an effort equal to the greatest she'd put forth during battle, forced herself to move her face to look at her partner's. Annoyance and exhaust were the only things on her face, framed by her seemingly infinite, currently uncombed and wild hair all over the pillows. Her crimson hair mixed with blue, and if one followed that blue, they would eventually arrive at Sona's face, who, opposed to Fortune's annoyance and exhaust, wore an expression of aching and barely held-together desire.

'_Sarah,_' Sona's telepathy was a currently unwelcome presence in the pirate hunter's mind.

"Go to sleep, Sona." was all she could force out. After a few moments, she added "I'm not in the mood."

'_Sarah, come onnnn._' Sona had kept her hands to her side of the bed thus far tonight, after Fortune had told her in the evening that she was too tired for anything, but now the maven ran a hand across the other woman's thigh. Fortune, summoning up strength from she knew not where, managed to swat Sona's hand away.

"I need to sleep." she growled. Fortune's nearly bloodshot eyes stared into Sona's light brown ones, which were aching and shaking. Fortune did feel for her – for whatever reason, Sona hadn't been summoned for the past two days and was no doubt full of energy, but she'd been working non-stop for that time and wanted nothing but to rest for the next sixteen hours.

Sona shook her head. '_Sarah, please, just…_' Sona's hands shot out, hugging around Fortune's body, pinning her arms to her side. Fortune moaned – normally, of course, she would easily outmuscle the waif Sona, but at the moment, she couldn't put up any kind of struggle.

"What's with you?" Fortune grunted. She didn't want to admit it, but she was now fully awake. Sona didn't respond, she just hugged them closer together – it was honestly a comfort, for the maven's body heat mingled with her own, fighting off the unwelcome cool breeze from the window, its pane unfortunately broken and unable to shut.

Sona brought her face to Fortune's, pressing their cheeks together.

"Sona…" she moaned in response.

Sona's bare legs twisted around Fortune's hips, and then, a surprise – she licked Fortune's ear. It was quick, almost unfelt, but she knew what she felt.

"Sona, I…" Sona moved her face back enough to bring it a few inches in front of Fortune's. The pirate hunter growled, shook her head in resignation. With a look beyond words, save to say that she accusingly told Sona that she knew precisely what she was doing, Fortune finally murmured "Super quick."

Sona's face lit up, and she nodded wordlessly. As soon as she moved down, releasing Fortune's arms, Sarah smiled. She would never, ever admit it, but Sona's pretty smile was enough to convince her to do just about anything.

Sona started the same way she always did, she was a little predictable like that, and with her long, soft tongue, brushed against one of Fortune's mammoth assets, this time the right one. Despite her exhaustion, her nipple took no time in hardening, which Sona happily traced around with her bottom lip. Sarah moaned in elation – she would rather have had Sona think she was only doing this for her sake, but in truth, if for some ungodly reason Sona pulled back, she'd have grabbed her by her blue hair and brought her head to her own chest.

As Sona traced one nipple, the other was engulfed by a delicate hand, her fluid fingers finding the perfect areas of flesh to touch and then squeezing. Fortune cried out – _Gods_, she thought, _I hope no one is near our window_. After some seconds of this, Sona's tongue was replaced by other hand, so that both breasts were in the maven's grasp. She brought her head down, tracing along Fortune's naked midriff with her tongue, and somehow even the very hairs that necessarily followed Sona's path seemed exciting to Sarah.

It took only moments, though it felt much longer, before Sona's mouth was between her legs. As blood rushed, Fortune suddenly summoned the strength to grab the side of Sona's head, surprising the weaker woman, and held her in place as she wrapped her legs around Sona's neck, crying out.

Sona, mute, rarely found use for her tongue. Thus, the one task for which she did frequently find it valuable she learned to do quite well. Fortune no longer cared if anyone could hear as she cried out and out and out, nearly strangling Sona with her shaking, naked legs as her lover took her time inside of her. Her head violently crashed against the pillows as she, helpless to stop herself, bobbed it up and down during Sona's performance.

Fortune lay, twitching occasionally, completely still on the bed, staring lifelessly at the ceiling. She now had two reasons she couldn't move. After some seconds, Sona's smiling face, her lips glistening in the now _very_ welcome starlight, appeared and nestled itself on her shoulder. She brought her head above Fortune's, and delivered a long, wet kiss. When she drew back, a brilliant chain of saliva and other things linked their lips together for a few moments before collapsing messily onto Fortune's chin.

Sona drew a finger across Fortune's chest, tracing around her nipples as she'd done earlier with her mouth, fluttering her eyebrows as seductively as she could manage.

'_Sarah,_' even her disembodied voice was somehow erotic. '_Sarah, it's your turn._' She grinned – as much as she could do for Sarah, in her opinion, their love was far better for herself. Sona was in love with Fortune – Fortune was stuck with her.

Fortune's eyes, formerly glazed over, came back to life as she brought them to look straight into Sona's. She nodded, then slipped out of the bed. "Follow me, Sona." She delivered a quick kiss. "I have something special planned."

Sona beamed and jumped down, "landing" two inches from the floor so that she hovered. Fortune led her to their bathroom, a luxurious white-and-gold thing, and flipped on the light. She motioned to the tub, and Sona, thinking she got the idea, laid down on her back. "Wait here just a moment." Fortune said, a finger on Sona's lips. She nodded, excited. "And close your eyes." Sona obeyed.

A painful, blind half-minute later, the pirate hunter returned, grunting. From the sound of it, she was carrying something. With a soft _thud_, Sona felt a heavy blanket on top of herself. Without a word, Fortune squeezed it between Sona's right arm and leg and the side of the tub, then placed a hand underneath Sona's back, flipping her onto her belly so that the blanket followed and wrapped around her back. Then she flipped Sona again, and again, and again, until the blanket was completely around her.

'_Sarah, what are you doing?_'

"Quiet, my love."

Sona bit her lip. She had never heard of anything like this before – in fact, because the blanket was so heavy and physical strength was not really her area of expertise, she could barely move. She had no idea how Fortune was supposed to reach her… _areas_, with this blanket covering them. Fortune sat her up, and started winding something around her.

"Don't look."

'_I won't until you say to._'

"Good."

After a few strange, unknown moments of something winding around herself, Fortune told her to open her eyes. Sona would have gasped, were she capable of it – she was completely covered by the blanket, and the blanket was secured by a rope. She struggled uselessly – she was helpless beyond helpless, her arms pinned to her side, she herself barely able to so much as stretch her toes.

'_What are you—_'

Fortune grabbed her by the waist, hefted her over her shoulder, and brought her, struggling to the closet. She kicked open an empty chest she normally used to keep recovered gold in – this was one of the rare times it was empty – and threw Sona roughly into it, forcing her into a near fetal position to be able to stay inside of it. Before she could protest, Fortune had already closed its lid. Sona could hear a metal scrape against the chest – no doubt a key, locking it.

'_Sarah, what are you doing?!_'

"I. Want. To. Sleep." Fortune hissed loudly enough to be heard even through the chest, and gave it a kick, knocking the helpless Sona's head against the interior wood. Sona could just barely hear Fortune clomp over to the bed and collapse onto it.

She was bound in darkness, with barely enough space to breathe, her only hope to be freed the whims of someone who would prefer her stuck, silent, in what was essentially a cage. She guided a hand, over the course of minutes, to the space between her legs.

She had never been more wet.


End file.
